Odd
by RosieHatchett
Summary: Transformers Prime - Bumblebee is captured by Soundwave. Rated M for sticky slash!


**Title: Odd  
><strong>

**Universe: Transformers Prime**

**Pairing: SoundwaveXBumblebee  
><strong>

**Warnings: ZE ROBOT SECKS**

* * *

><p>The Decepticon spy coiled six of his massive tentacles around the Autobot Scout, pulling him to within a few feet of his featureless face. The Autobot squirmed and writhed in the Decepticon's grip but couldn't seem to move his arms, having them been pinned to his sides by the purple and black mech.<p>

Bumblebee's thoughts wandered to a television show he had once watched with Raf back at base; a documentary with a particularly disturbing scene of an anaconda killing a rabbit by squeezing it in the way that Soundwave was now constricting him. His spark gave a slight jolt as the image of himself being crushed under the massive feelers slithered into his mind. He furiously cursed at Soundwave in Cybertronian as the thin 'con tightened his grip on the yellow scout and pulled him in even closer, so that his face was a mere foot or two away from Bumblebee's.

Bumblebee was helpless; he was without backup in the desolate Nevadan canyon that he had decided to go for a lone drive in just an hour earlier. He couldn't move his arms to access his communicator (not that it wouldn't have made much of a difference, Soundwave's built-in spy equipment was probably already scrambling his signal.) and none of the other Autobots knew where he was.

Something about this particular Autobot peeked Soundwave's interest. A significantly smaller cable protruded from the tip of one of the main feelers and grazed bumblebee's silver facial plate with surprising delicacy. The scout appeared to not have a mouth of any variety, Soundwave had noticed. The dark purple 'con tilted his head slightly, and hummed in mild interest; he had heard from eavesdropping on Knock Out and Breakdown's conversations that the small 'bot was not capable of human speech, but had never quite known why. Bumblebee's blue optics narrowed menacingly. At this, Soundwave noted that the young mech also had the oddest of optics. They spun curiously and he didn't seem to blink at all. Very odd indeed. Soundwave vented a miniscule ping and ran a medium-sized feeler over the 'bot's head, his black face plate suddenly flashed with Bumblebee's vital signs.

Bumblebee was taken aback with the information and raw data Soundwave could obtain just by grazing his head; sparkbeat, energon pressure, internal core temperature and so on. His optics spun inquisitively and he couldn't help but utter a small _beep_ is admiration. He could hear a gentle humming noise droning from Soundwave as the 'con cautiously traced the 'bot's left optic with his sinewy finger and let out a noise that Bumblebee thought sounded almost like purring.

Bumblebee didn't know whether to continue his frantic struggling or to wait for Soundwave to make the next move. After all, this was the first time that he had ever seen Soundwave close up, let alone been wrapped in 60 feet of tentacles by him. Bumblebee was never the one to be unnecessarily violent, as it was with all his fellow Autobots, but the young scout was easily the most trusting, the most forgiving, the most merciful...

The most naive.

Without warning, Soundwave cast out yet another one of his tentacles, this time, the main feeler from the center of his chest. It attached itself fiercely to middle of Bumblebee's chassis; the silver area in between his yellow chest and interface armor. Bumblebee kicked his legs and thrashed his shoulders, but it was no use against Soundwave's steadfast appendages.

As he wriggled and writhed, Bumblebee started to realize that the main feeler was emitting a faint, yet detectible charge into his small frame. As the electric pulse grew stronger, the sensation went from barely detectable, to feeling like being tickled, to being...not painful, but...

Bumblebee swore at Soundwave in his native tongue even more fiercely than before as the small scout struggled frantically, attempting to fire his guns but finding it impossible, having his arms being continuously pinned to his side, if he were to shoot, he would have just blasted his own bases off.  
>The electricity emanating from the main feeler coasted down through Bumblebee's chassis, seeming to awaken every censor, and every circuit on its way down to his interface panel where it then seemed to swell and shiver, making his knee joints buckle and his shoulders tremble.<p>

Soundwave released a series of high, sharp clicks that sounded suspiciously like laughter as he increased the voltage pumping down to Bumblebee's interface region, making the scout shudder, his legs nearly giving out from underneath him as his captor taunted him with more pseudo-electricity.

Bumblebee couldn't seem to stop his vocalizer from betraying him, giving off uncontrollable and shameful white noise as the young Autobot flailed helplessly in Soundwave's grasp. He hadn't a clue what to do but to keep struggling pathetically.

To his absolute mortification, Bumblebee could feel his interface panel start to prick with heat. Seeming to warm more and more with every vibration sent down through his body. He could feel his spike hardening as lubricant fluid leaked through the plating and dripped down the inside of his thigh. Why was his body doing this to him? Being molested by a Decepticon was _not_ supposed to be pleasurable. However, somehow, shamefully...  
>Soundwave continued cackling as he invested even more electricity into the poor scout, watching him lull his head to and fro and trying, and failing, to keep control over his vocal processor. Even more magenta fluid had started to seep down the side of the 'bot's leg and trickle onto Soundwave's newly-deployed feeler that was now tracing the 'bot's interface panel with the tiny cables from the tip.<p>

Soundwave remained near motionless despite his feelers and pulled up an audio file from his own personal database, Bumblebee heard Megatron's slightly distorted voice rasp through Soundwave's vocalizer:

_"The scout is easily the weakest. Well, perhaps the second weakest, taking Optimus' medic into consideration, but believe me, he wasn't always the lapdog he is today. Yes, the Bug is quite the easy target, just another foolish little scout that will most likely never make it to Warrior Class, just like so many before him on Cybertron..."_

Bumblebee felt a pang of rage in his spark. His optics refocused and he felt some of the strength return to his legs. He would sooner have had his spark extinguished then have his spike released in front of a Decepticon. Let alone let a Decepticon release it for him.

Bumblebee mustered all the strength he could and suddenly jumped upward to viciously headbutt Soundwave dead center in the face. This caught Soundwave off-guard, he was sure that Bumblebee wouldn't have had the strength or the precision to pull such a move while Soundwave was in the midst of teasing him. Soundwave recoiled but did not release the scout. Bumblebee heard a heavy thud of something metallic and of considerable weight hitting the ground about 20 feet behind them. Bumblebee chirped smugly as he felt the pulses cut off from his chassis. Soundwave's head hung low for a brief moment, but when he looked up, Bumblebee stopped laughing.

What Bumblebee had thought to be Soundwave's face was actually a faceplate, and now Soundwave's _real_ face was staring right into the 'bots sapphire optics. Bumblebee was so taken aback his optics had shrunk down to their smallest possible size and he couldn't help but let out a small amount of static in surprise.  
>Soundwave's pinkish-violet optics were squinting down at Bumblebee maliciously (his eyes clearly had not been adjusted to the hot sunlight that was pouring down into the baron Nevadan canyon they were now inhabiting) one corner of his mouth upturned in a disgusted sneer. Soundwave continued to scowl down at Bumblebee for a moment or two, then an alarmed look flitted through his amethyst optics as he lifted his hand to his face and grazed his cheek, Bumblebee caught the faint sound of a slight intake of air, a surprised gasp of sorts.<p>

Soundwave retracted all his feelers into his body at once, leaving Bumblebee to fall to his knees, barely having time to catch himself by outstretching his arms, which felt like jelly. The Decepticon staggered backwards a few paces before transforming into his jet-mode, and tearing upward into the sky. Leaving Bumblebee dazed, confused, and sitting in a puddle of his own lubricant.


End file.
